


Doubling Up

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, drunk alex and lucy, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex does her sisterly duty and puts Kara in the hot seat with a drunken bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you made me do that,” Kara groans, shuffling her feet across the floor of her apartment to the couch, where she falls face down into the cushions. Meanwhile, her two guests fight to control their laughter from their spots on the floor. The coffee table is littered with half-full bowls of snacks and there is stack of empty pizza boxes on the far side towards the television.

Alex is the first to regain her composure as she steadies herself with both hands flat on the low table in front of her. “Rules of the game, Superdork. You chose ‘dare’ and that’s what you got. Now, I’m sure Mr. Higgins will be nicer to you now that he knows you’re available to give him sponge baths on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Alex lifts her eyes in thought, even though she wobbles a bit in her inebriated state, “I think I’ve actually done you a favor. He’s hated you since you moved in here.”

“He’s eighty years old and calls me sugartits!” Kara blurts in mortification, picking up a handful of popcorn and throwing it in Alex’s evil laughing face. Lucy snorts from her spot leaning against the opposite chair and lifts the shot glass which Alex just filled, a hiccup escaping right before it reaches her lips. 

Kara knew she was doomed as soon as the two giggly brunettes showed up at her door earlier, the two of them having already started their weekend relaxation a bit early. She reaches for the open pizza box on top of the stack to find the last piece of pepperoni and stuffs a large bite in her mouth with a scowl as the two lushes continue with their stupid, stupid game. Before she knows it, they have both given away two rather boring ‘truth’ answers and it’s back to her. Before she can even get the ‘truth’ declaration out of her mouth, Alex interrupts.

“I know just what to dare Superdimples over there that she will never do, Lucy.” Alex sways in her spot and narrows her eyes to make the overlapping Kara’s go away.

“I didn’t choose dare, Alex! Not after that last one. It’s truth all the way from now on,” Kara declares, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

“Okay, okay,” Alex holds her hands up in defeat, “but if you want to make this a bet instead of a dare, I’ve got a hundred dollars that will go down on the table.”

“Alex, you’re drunk. I’m not taking your money when you’re drunk.”

“A hundred bucks. Right now, if you fly to Cat Grant’s balcony and kiss her,” Alex says, yanking a crisp one-hundred-dollar bill out of her wallet and tossing it in the almost empty popcorn bowl.

“Oh, hell yes!” Lucy pipes up, digging into her bag and pulling out a wad of twenties. She throws all of them in the bowl and Kara’s eyes widen at the pile of money. “Doubling up, Kara! You need to do this right now. Wait! Do we have like a go-pro or something we could strap to her suit?” Lucy asks the question so seriously that it has both Kara and Alex both scrunching their faces in disgust.

“No, you fucking perv. She’s my sister!” Alex yells. She pauses for a second, looks down at the untouched shot on the table, before smiling at it like it’s a long lost friend. She tosses it back in a heartbeat and is talking again before she even finishes wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt, “And even if we did, Lane, we wouldn’t see anything but embarrassment. There’s no way Kara would go through with it.”

“Hey! I just told an eighty-year-old man that I would give him bi-weekly sponge baths…kissing Cat Grant is like winning the freaking lottery.” Kara’s eyes go wide as she realizes what she just said and she slaps a hand over her mouth to stop any more mortifying confessions from leaking out. “What I mean is, I would not be too embarrassed, it’s just that Cat is my friend and my boss and I wouldn’t want to make that awkward or anything…” she trails off uncertainly.

Alex is staring at her like she’s watching paint dry. “You told me that you haven’t confirmed Cat’s suspicions that you and Supergirl are one and the same. So I don’t see a problem. Supergirl is putting the moves on the Catlady, not Kara Danvers….and who even knows if she would be agreeable to kissing you?”

“Oh,” Lucy sighs, her head propped on one hand as she gazes at something no one else can see, “I bet she’s so agreeable. Like, super-agreeable. Like, I bet Kara barely gets her hands on her before...”

“Lucy!” Kara hisses, as a red-hot blush takes over her face, which just causes the other two women to dissolve in a fit of drunken giggles. 

“You’re right, Kara. You shouldn’t jeopardize your working relationship for a few hundred bucks…I mean, it’s not like you’ve been pining after her for more than two years.” Alex smirks and Kara pouts. “Lucy and I will just save our money for some other exciting bet…”

Kara stands from her spot on the couch with an air of determination. She clenches her fists tight and puffs out her chest. “You know what? I take the bet.” At Alex and Lucy’s gaping looks, Kara disappears for a second before she is standing before them in her super-suit. “I’m going to go find Cat Grant, kiss her senseless like I’ve wanted to do for years and then I’m going to take all of your money, you drunk lushes.” 

She’s out the window before they can blink and Lucy yells out with her last words of encouragement, “You can do it, sugartits!”

\---------------------------------------------

Kara stops and paces on the rooftops of three different buildings before she finally finds herself hovering off of Cat’s living room balcony. Her heart is beating like a drum in her chest and she doesn’t know if she will survive the next few minutes. She and Cat had grown closer since her promotion, but neither of them had ever come close to crossing the line she was about to cross. She knows in her heart that Cat feels the same way…maybe all this time, she had just been waiting for Kara to make the first move.

She sees her curled up in a plush leather chair, feet bare and tucked half underneath her, glasses perched on the end of her nose as she taps away on the tablet in her hand. She lifts a lazy hand to her left to lift her wine glass to her lips and Kara takes a sharp breath at seeing her so relaxed. 

It’s when Cat turns her head to place her glass down again that she notices her hovering visitor and she cocks her head in question. When Kara stays still, the older woman rises from her chair and makes her way slowly to the door of her balcony. The sound of the sliding glass door sounds like a freight train in Kara’s ears and she wonders if maybe you can die of nervousness. 

“Supergirl?” Cat asks, taking slow steps towards her visitor. She’s in her most comfortable pair of yoga pants and a loose, soft gray shirt and the cool night air brings goosebumps to her skin almost immediately. She lifts her hands to rub across the skin of her exposed arms. “Is there something you wanted to talk about, Supergirl? Ready to divulge all of your secrets?” she questions with a sly smile that reaches her eyes and lets Kara know that she’s joking.

Kara returns that smile when she feels a sharp burst of confidence in her chest and she floats down to land only a step away from Cat. “Maybe just one secret,” she says softly as she takes one more step and reaches up to tug the glasses off of Cat’s face. She drops them on the table to her left and brings her hands back up to her face to push the hair out of her eyes. She hears the stuttering breath the older woman takes as she does and she threads her fingers through that soft, thick hair and leans down slowly to bring their lips together. 

It’s only the softest touch at first, but enough to make both of them close their eyes and push for more contact. They trade control like they’ve been kissing for years and Cat only pulls away when the need for breath overwhelms her. Kara lays her lips against her forehead as they both take deep breaths. 

“That’s one hell of a secret, Supergirl.”

“I’ve got another one,” she says as she dips her head, trailing her lips up the sharp line of Cat’s neck. When she reaches her ear, she whispers, “You should call me Kara.” She feels her slightly stiffen in her grasp, but Cat doesn’t pull away. She delves her hands deep into the waves of Kara’s hair and pulls her ear to her mouth, where she rakes her teeth across her earlobe savagely, drawing a sharp whimper from Kara’s lips. 

“I should murder you for lying to me, Kara Danvers,” she says hotly before latching on to the space where her neck and shoulder meet. She bites with enough force to break the skin on anyone else.

“Physically impossible, but you could…oh, rao, you could try,” Kara barely gets out between the rough kisses Cat is leaving on every inch of skin she can reach. She makes her way back to her lips and they fall into each other deeper and hotter than before. 

When the need for air breaks them apart again, Cat pushes back slightly to look Kara in the eyes. They’re both a bit dazed and she can’t help but match the dopey grin on Kara’s face when she sees it. She plants one more soft kiss to her lips before she asks, “What brought on this telling of secrets, Kara? Not that I’m complaining, it’s just a bit…unexpected.”

Kara nods in agreement and wraps her arms more firmly around Cat’s slim waist. “My sister is an idiot and I will never love her more for it than I do right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara wakes up alone the next morning in Cat’s gigantic bed. She’s wrapped in the most luxurious sheets she’s ever felt and the curtains have been drawn back, allowing the morning sunrise to shine down on her directly where she’s stretched out. She hears the clinking of glassware and smells the fresh brew of coffee coming from outside the bedroom door and she can’t contain the ridiculous giddy smile from breaking across her face. She’s still smiling as she stretches her arms above her head, so far that she’s arching her back clean off the bed when Cat pushes the door open and walks in with two steaming cups of coffee.

“Looks like I’m just in time for the show,” Cat says with a lascivious grin. She sets the coffees down before leaning over to give her new lover a kiss. “Good morning,” she murmurs. She hands over a cup when Kara sits up against the headboard, pulling the sheets up around her body but also pulling Cat closer with one hand. 

“Morning. Mmm, thanks for the coffee,” Kara says sleepily, holding the steaming cup in front of her face and breathing in deeply. They’re both quiet for a few moments, getting used to their newfound closeness before Kara breaks out into a giggle. 

Cat narrows her eyes a bit, but the younger woman doesn’t give her any indication as to what is causing her giggles. She finally rolls her eyes a little in defeat before all but demanding, “Well, out with it. What’s so funny?”

“I just realized I owe my sister big time for her drunken bet.” Cat reaches over and takes Kara’s cup, putting it down before she shifts closer, ending up sprawled across her lap when the young woman gets her hands around her.

“I guess I owe her a thank you as well,” Cat trails off as she finds more interesting things to focus on. “I was going to spend today working, but now I don’t much feel like it.”

“Oooh, am I distracting enough to keep Cat Grant out of the office?” Kara teases, running her fingers under that same soft, gray shirt Cat was wearing the night before. When she feels pinching fingers at her sides, she lets out a yelp and shifts, pinning the laughing blonde beneath her. Kara shuts her up with a kiss that has Cat tightening her legs around her waist and pulling her closer. They’re both breathing heavy when Kara asks, “Want to go wake up the lushes with me?”

“Mmmm, yes,” Cat hums. “After,” and she pulls Kara’s lips back to hers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Kara lands on the roof of her apartment building with Cat in her arms. After a quick change, she leads her downstairs by the hand into her apartment. “I think I’m a little too excited about this,” Kara laughs lightly as she ushers Cat inside. 

Cat is biting her lip to contain her laughter at the sight of the fierce Lucy Lane sprawled out on Kara’s couch, one leg thrown over the back of the couch and with only one brightly colored sock on. She’s wearing the same comfy clothes Kara remembers from the night before but with a few colorful additions, mainly the loosely knotted, paisley neck tie and Kara’s spare cape wrapped around her neck. Her mouth is wide open causing her breathing to be heard throughout the entire place and she is clutching a half-bag of potato chips in both hands like a newborn baby.

“Where’s your sister?” Cat whispers from right beside Kara, where she is deftly snapping a collection of hungover Lucy close-ups on her phone. “I want one too,” the older woman laughs from over Kara’s shoulder, causing her to shake her head in wonder that Cat Grant is giggling in her ear like a schoolgirl. She switches the camera and they both squeeze their heads in to get a quick shot.

They step away to keep from waking her before Kara replies, “Alex is in the bathtub. Every time she gets shit-faced, she goes in there with the couch pillows to sleep.”

Cat actually snorts at that. “Well, do you want to…?” she asks, pointing in the vicinity of where she believes the bathroom would be.

“Oh no, I’ve got bigger plans, Miss Grant,” Kara says playfully, sweeping her arm underneath her and depositing her on one of the high stools at the island in her kitchen. “Just sit back and relax. The show will start in just a few minutes,” she says with a wink. First things first, Kara makes them both another cup of coffee, then pulls out a carton of eggs from the fridge.

“Um, I don’t think they’re going to be hungry for eggs, Kara,” Cat says warily. 

The devilish look that her sweet, innocent Kara Danvers throws over her shoulder sends a little chill up her spine. “Oh, I know…” she trails off as she puts butter into a pan to heat.  
Cat watches in wonder as Kara proceeds to make a full plate of eggs, sunny-side-up of course, before picking up a fork and starting towards the couch. “Coming?” Kara asks as she trots by Cat’s courtside seat, devious grin still in place.

Cat hops down from her stool and follows quietly, watching from the end of the couch as Kara sits on the coffee table, placing the plate almost in Lucy’s face. “Lucy,” Kara says in a sing-song voice. “Goosey Lucy, it’s time to wake up,” she continues. When she sees the brunette begin to stir, Kara takes the fork in her hand and starts busting the yolks of the eggs on the plate. 

Lucy mumbles what Cat will later swear was “but I’m the pretty one” before resettling and letting out an obnoxious snore. Kara sighs and gives Cat a forlorn look and a shrug of her shoulders, “Drastic measures.” She holds the plate out of reach and leans over, takes a deep breath and blows a stream of icy cold air down Lucy’s half opened shirt. 

“Jesus Christ!” Lucy’s head pops up off the couch only to immediately grab both sides of her head with her hands, the busted bag of potato chips strewn across her body and the couch. She lets out a gargling moan. She continues to croak out moan after agonizing moan for what seems like hours, then finally cracks both of her eyes open to see the bleary image of Cat Grant grinning at her from the arm of the couch. Cat wiggles her fingers at her playfully. “Oh God, am I dead?” she slurs. She turns her head towards Kara and whispers, “Lois says she’s the devil. Is this hell?”

“Not quite,” Kara smiles brightly, “but I made you some eggs.” She holds the plate almost directly under Lucy’s nose and definitely in her line of sight. 

Cat cocks her head in wonder as she sees a living, breathing person turn green in front of her. “Motherfuc…” is all Lucy can get out before she slaps her hand over her mouth and stumbles into the bathroom. Cat and Kara both wrinkle their noses as the sound of retching makes its way to the living room.

“ _That _is Alex’s wake-up call,” Kara finally says with a smirk, when she hears another voice cursing and moaning from the bathroom.__

__Cat looks at her with a sense of wonder. “I have a whole new sense of appreciation for you, darling.”_ _

__Kara sets the plate down on the coffee table and meets her at the end of the couch where she takes Cat into her arms. “Yeah? You like ‘vengeful Kara’?” she asks with a smile._ _

__“You know, I really think I do,” Cat says as she pulls Kara down for a kiss. They only break away from each other when they hear shuffling from the other room. They turn to see Alex crawling out of the bathroom, flat on the floor but pulling herself out of the room with her hands._ _

__“Kara, I hate you so much,” she groans, before realizing that Kara isn’t alone and is currently wrapped around Cat Grant. “Holy shit, is that...Cat? What is happening?” she moans, dropping her forehead to the cool hardwood floor._ _

__Another body slumps its way out of the bathroom landing in a heap right besides Alex. Lucy raises her head slowly, dark curls falling in her eyes, “She’s with the devil, Alex. We’re in hell,” before promptly passing out on the floor._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was over...I really did.

It’s after eleven when Kara is finally flying back towards her apartment from the DEO. She rolls her neck and feels the tightness in the back, but she figures for being pummeled through a wall, she made out ok. The eight-foot-tall squid-ish creature that put her there, well, he didn’t make it out without leaving a few tentacles behind, making sure that she’ll be skipping sushi with Cat and Carter for the next few weekends. Maybe Cat will give her a massage…she wonders with a smile as she draws closer to home.

Her very nice thoughts are interrupted by what sounds like an actual cat crying from her apartment building. Hank had called her away from what was supposed to be girls-night with Alex, Lucy and Cat, of course. She had barely finished her first pizza when her phone buzzed on the coffee table. All three faces dropped in response, but with promises that she would be quick and whispered words into Cat’s ear that drew a smile naughty enough to make Alex gag, she flew off on a mission. 

Now, almost three hours later, she drops into her window with a sigh and immediately has her ears assaulted as Lucy wails into a game console microphone like a crazy person. Kara does a double take at the scene.

Cat is sitting happily, cross-legged in her comfy chair bopping her head to the noise and clutching a rocks glass in one hand. Alex has a rock-band guitar in her hands which she is choking like it’s trying to attack her and Winn is going crazy on a set of drums. He looks more like he’s playing a game of whack-a-mole than any semblance of music.

The answer to this puzzle sits in the middle of her coffee table. She recognizes the bottle instantly. Cat has had it in the glass cabinet above her bar in her office the entire time she worked for the woman and now it sits almost empty in her living room. Michter’s 20 Years Old Single Barrel Bourbon Whiskey, which probably cost more than all the furniture in her apartment combined. 

Their disaster of a song comes to an end, with Lucy whipping the microphone around on its cord. When the microphone breaks free and flies towards Kara’s chest, she lets it hit, where it breaks into several dozen pieces before falling to her hard-wood floors. Everyone looks toward the sound and Kara looks back to them in disbelief.

Lucy is the first to break the silence. “Sugartits! I’ve been waiting to do a duet with you! Gimme your cape,” she slurs, stumbling around the couch to come to Kara’s side and start tugging on her signature red accessory.

Kara just shakes her head in disbelief. “Guys, I thought we agreed, no more drinking in my apartment.”

Alex burst into laughter. “Oh god, you thought we were serious?” Lucy starts snickering at her side and ends up barely upright, only held up by the firm grip she has on Kara’s left bicep. She stands up, completely wobbly on her feet and runs her hands up and down Kara’s arm. 

“Mmm, didn’t know we were at the gun show,” she murmurs, then burst into another set of giggles and ends up flat on her ass as Kara stares on. 

Cat sits up straight in her chair at the comment and points a very stern finger in Lucy’s general direction. “Baby Lane, no. No. Those guns are mine. No free feels.”

“Free? Really?” is the only thing Kara can ask in disbelief.

“Hi, Kara!” she suddenly hears from the couch where Winn is pouring another round of shots from the nearly empty liquor bottle. 

“Hi, Winn,” she replies carefully. “What are you doing here?” She leaves Lucy giggling on the floor and walks towards Cat, who hasn’t taken her eyes off of her arms since the earlier turf battle.

“He got stood up,” Alex laughs. “Showed up here with his giant sad face.”

“Aw, Winn, I’m sorry,” Kara says right away. 

“Psshhh, no biggie,” he says, eyes glazed over. “I came by and Alex and Lucy suggested I go get my rock band stuff and Miss Grant sent me to the office to get the booze and everything is awesome,” he ends in a rush and a hiccup.

“You’re all sloshed,” Kara says in amazement. “I’m literally gone for 3 hours and all of you are completely fucked up.”

They all burst into giggles at Kara’s cursing, even Cat, who has heard more than her fair share of expletives from the maid of might’s mouth.

“Kara, look. We know it’s hard to understand, but drinking is a way for us to destress. To chill. To relax,” Alex says with a smile and a noticeable sway. “Anyway, your girlfriend is the one who suggested it…so talk to her,” Alex says, pointing in Cat’s direction before collapsing and grabbing for Lucy’s shot, who is still laying happily on the floor behind the couch.

“I only suggested the bourbon because Winnifred was in such a state,” Cat says succinctly. “I figured bourbon that costs more than his paycheck would help.”

Winn lifts one hand from his spot collapsed against the couch. “Totally helped. Kara, I know I was like, totally jealous when you started dating Miss Grant, but she’s so cool,” he whispers excitedly. 

“She gave you booze,” Kara says matter-of-factly.

“I know,” he whispers back, even more excited. “So. Cool.”

“Hey, where’s mine?” Lucy asks as she slumps down on the couch next to Alex. Kara watches as Winn drags himself up onto the other side of Alex and proceeds to start to pour the last of the bottle into the three shot glasses, but he pauses. He looks at the bottle, then to the glasses, then to Cat who is still holding her glass in her hand. She waves him off which earns a grand smile and he proceeds to pour three shaky shot glasses full of the aged bourbon.

Cat sets her glass down upon the coffee table and rises gracefully to her feet. She stretches lithely, extending her arms first to the right, then to the left. She turns on her heel and takes the few short steps to place her in front of Kara. She lifts her hands and runs the index fingers of both hands against the edges of the crest on her chest, meeting in the middle and then smooths her hands over Kara’s shoulders to grasp at the nape of her neck.

“You’re drunk,” Kara says.

Cat cocks her head and looks at her three cohorts on the couch. She smirks at the glazed look in their eyes before turning back to her love. “I’m not _that _drunk,” she says as she raises herself on her tiptoes for a kiss. When Kara responds, she tightens her hold on her neck and pulls her tighter against her body. Kara has little choice but to slide her hands around Cat’s slim waist and pull her closer.__

__Alex contorts her face in disgust when she sees the impromptu make-out session start in front of them. God knows, she’s walked in on worse in the last couple of months, but none of it was something she wanted to be present for. She reaches forward to drain the last of the liquor from the bottle when she glances left to see Winn fully invested in the scene in front of him._ _

__She sits back on the couch and clears her throat literally in his ear. Nothing. Alex watches as his hands curl on the cushions of the couch when Kara’s hand slips down the outside of Cat’s thigh and she’s had enough. She grabs the cushion form the end of the couch and smacks him in the face with it. Hard._ _

__“Ow,” she hears, muffled by the cushion she’s still holding on his face. “Alex, I can’t breathe,” Winn exclaims. She pulls the pillow from his face and looks to her sister who is still tongue-deep in Cat Grant. She grimaces yet again. Guess Supergirl isn’t 24/7 these days._ _

__“That’s my sister, you jerk,” she complains._ _

__He takes a few deep breaths to overcome the attack in his drunken state. He tears his eyes away from Cat’s hands sliding up Supergirl’s red skirt and lands on the other drunken party in the room. “Look,” he points at Lucy, “I’m not the only one.”_ _

__Alex turns sharply to see Lucy’s mouth hanging open comically at the scene. One hand holds her empty shot glass while the other is rubbing tantalizing circles on the inside of her knee. Alex shakes her head to clear her thoughts. “Lucy… Lucy!” she yells to no avail. She has no choice. She pummels her with the pillow in her hand to get her attention._ _

__“What?” Baby Lane yells, getting everyone’s attention in the room, even Cat and Kara’s._ _

__Alex glares. “Stop staring at my baby sister, you perv!”_ _

__“She…but…” Lucy starts but can’t get her words together. “Cat…sugartits,” she says, before promptly passing out against the soft couch cushions._ _

__“She’s dead,” Winn proclaims loudly. “The hot lesbians killed her. She’s been in danger ever since Kara got a girlfriend, honestly. I mean, the fact that it’s Cat just drives it home.”_ _

__Cat preens. “Oh, I’ll drive it home.”_ _

__Kara blushes._ _

__Alex rolls her eyes._ _

__Lucy wakes up, only to pass out, again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
